The Legend Of Sasuke Uzumaki
by UsuratonkachiRevolution
Summary: This is a school project I did. It's supposed to explain how the moon was created. ONE SHOT! BrightSasuke!


Many years ago there was a boy by the name of Sasuke Uzumaki. He was a normal human being until…

"HELP! HELP! HELP A GIANT TEN TAILED BEAST IS ATTACKING US!" Yelled a middle aged man.

"RUN AWAY!" Yelled a villager.

"We're all going to die if we don't get out of here soon!" Said a much younger villager.

A ten year old Sasuke ran through all of the commotion to his home where he and his parents lived. _'Please be in one piece, Please be in one piece, Please be in one piece; I'm going to turn this corner and it's going to be okay' _he thought worriedly. Sasuke turned to see a quite unsettling and disturbing mess. His house was in little pieces, but the most disturbing was that he saw a detached arm. He could tell it was his mother's due to it holding his mother's favorite frying pan. Sasuke was pretty sure that his father's and mother's bodies were buried under the rubble. He was filled with rage and sorrow thinking about revenge for a minute. Suddenly he stopped though and said "Revenge is not, the Uzumaki way, however..." He opened his eyes that were filled with tears and anger. "I can make an exception for this!"

"Sasuke! C'mon let's go to the evacuation shelter." His sensei said worriedly.

Sasuke nodded and went with his silver haired sensei toward the evacuation shelter. fifteen minutes later they arrived at the evacuation shelter which was a labyrinth. If you didn't know which way is the correct path you would die of starvation. Sasuke and everyone who lived in his village knew the correct path. Once his sensei and him reached the end of the labyrinth it was a plain 50 miles west away from the village. 90% of the people there were either very sad or very shocked. Sasuke went on a walk to try and clear his head. He did that, but fell into a not-so-deep hole.

"The heck?" Sasuke said in shocked as he fell.

"Ouch!" Sasuke said when he fell and then started getting up. "I'm going to feel that tomorrow!" Sasuke said putting his hand on his head.

He looked around to see where he was and what he saw was a work of art. But what drew his attention was a strange looking fruit with a strange pattern. He then realized he hadn't eaten anything and was hungry as heck so naturally he picked it up and took a huge bite. After a couple more bites he finished the fruit and he said

"Peh (*coughing* *coughing*) that was the worst thing I have ever tasted!" Sasuke looked around himself in shock. He was feeling some kind of surge of power. It was like his body was working overtime. He then started performing weird hand signs while muttering "Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger!" once he finished he inhaled put his hand at his mouth in a "O" shape once he exhaled he shot out fire that looked liked a comet."Whoa! That...that...THAT WAS SO COOL!" Sasuke said loudly and with amazement liking his new powers already. (*Turns his head slightly to the right*)

"Huh whats this?" Sasuke said with curiosity walking toward a box. Sasuke opened the box finding

"AWESOME New clothes and I like how it looks!" He putted the new clothing on, replacing his torn up shirt and pants. Sasuke has fair-skinned and onyx eyes and black chin-length hair his hair is spiky in the back with bangs on both sides. He now wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, black wristbands, and with a black cape with untamed fire dancing at the bottom On the back it says "First Arashikage." (It's Written like this: 小代嵐の影, Shodai Arashikage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Storm Shadow) After that day the day he gained new power to defeat the Jūbi.

Seven years has passed since Sasuke had acquired that fruit. He trained non stop, learning he could make fire & lightning. He could also seal things into scrolls or turn it into something, walk on any surfaces like water and the wall without falling off. Now today was the day to get some payback to defeat the Jūbi!

"It's been seven years since that day..." Sasuke said sitting on a cliff watching the sunset with the waves crashing on the shore line.

"Sasuke! It's time!" Saito yelled loudly so he could hear him.

"Alright!" Sasuke yelled at his close friend, ever since Sasuke's parents died Sasuke has been lonely, but he wasn't the only one. There was this one kid that everyone avoided for whatever reason. Saito on the other hand has always wanted to talked to Sasuke during their academy days, but for some reason he wasn't able. (Flashback) 'This is my most luckiest day ever!' Sasuke thought holding his old clothes. Sasuke stopped suddenly (*moving his body backwards*) "Who's there come out and show yourself!" Sasuke yelled behind him. "heheh, you caught me Sasuke" Saito said coming out of hiding, Saito has fair-skinned and onyx eyes, he had spiky, untamed, bright yellow hair, he wore a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō (Short Sword) strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. (*Silenced occurred*)

"Hey you're that dead last kid in the academy." Sasuke said to break the silence "Yep that's me! Behold Saito Uchiha! Hey, Sasuke you're wearing different clothes where did you get them?" Saito asked. "Well let's see" Sasuke began telling about what happened. Ever since that day they became good friends. *Flashback End*)

*10 minutes later*

"So that's my plan." Sasuke said.

"You know the consequences if you use that technique if you use that technique you'll- !" Saito yelled out in concern, but was cut off by Sasuke running toward the place where the Jūbi stood. His face showed a whole lot of determination with a hint of sadness 'I have to do this or else humanity will fall!' Sasuke thought.

(*After a bit of running*)

"Hah I finally found you Jūbi! I have the first move." Sasuke yelled breathing heavily 'looks like he doesn't noticed me. Good I can launch a surprise attack' Sasuke thought. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled sending a giant fireball like comet toward the Jūbi.

"ROAR" Jūbi roared in pain.

'Look at that a storm is coming perfect timing' Sasuke thought as he made lightning in his hand (*Raises arm up pointing toward the sky*)

"Begone with the thunder clap KIRIN!" Sasuke yelled the lightning reached the Jūbi in 1/1000th of a second.

'It's weekend now it's time to do that!' Sasuke thought.

"Snake, boar, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, snake" (*Clap Hands*) "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" Sasuke yelled loudly in pain, the Jūbi started levitating the farther it went up, the more it turned into a sphere it glowed brightly by the sun it was now a sphere floating in space or what we call it now the moon. After that happened Sasuke fell down 'Am I dead? If so I went out as a hero and thats what matters most, I got my revenge, now my parents can rest in peace. What else do I need to do? Oh yea I still need a title for the last chapter of my story...how about "A Falling Star With Hope" yea that'll do.'


End file.
